


Mama's Boy (Part 2)

by The_Whip_Hand_81



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Benedict's childhood home, Erotica, F/M, Horses, Oral Sex, Teenage Benedict, Visiting parents, naughty ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whip_Hand_81/pseuds/The_Whip_Hand_81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After your private dance session for Ben and his premature "release" the day before, Ben takes you to his secret hiding spot as a teen on his parents' property. After a day of horseback riding, you fulfill another teenage fantasy for Ben.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama's Boy (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a stand alone but is best to read "Mama's Boy" first. =)

[](http://s90.photobucket.com/user/julie9481/media/horseben.jpg.html) [](http://s90.photobucket.com/user/julie9481/media/hsben.jpg.html)

The day after your private dance session for Ben and his premature ahem “release”, Ben continues to take you around his parents’ private property to explore and relive his teenage years. Ben leads you to the green stables where his parents own three horses and takes your hand as you enter, your eyes rest on the heavenly beasts. 

“They are so gorgeous,” you gasp as you walk up to a white horse with a long brown patch on its snout. You soothingly pet its snout and give it a small kiss on the nose. 

“He likes you,” Ben stands there watching you with a smile and his arms folded over his chest. 

“I like him, too,” you kiss its nose again as Ben steps up behind you and rests his chin on your shoulder, his arms wrap around your waist.

“How about a rub on my cheek and a kiss on my nose?”

“You never need to ask,” you turn to face Ben and caress his cheek before bringing your face close to his nose, kissing it. He wraps his arms around you once more and holds you tighter to his body. Suddenly, your butt is whipped with a riding crop! 

“HEY!” you yelp in surprise.

Ben holds you tighter as he brings out the riding crop from behind you and continues to playfully whip your backside. He’s having an unbelievable giggle fit while whipping you and you’re trying to get away.

“Hey! Wha- stop it, Ben! That hurts!” you struggle away, “Stop acting so juvenile!” He’s acting like an annoying teenage boy who has a crush on you.

You scramble out from his grip and straighten your black peacoat. Thankfully you had jeans on to stop any welts that would form later in the day. 

Ben is bent over in hysterics, “You should see your face! It is priceless!” he cackles.

You cross your arms over your chest, a little bothered, “I don’t think it was that funny. Can we ride the horses now?”

“Of course, dear, I’m sorry…” Ben places the riding crop on the hook and finishes, “And later, you can ride me.” He gives you a playful wink and prepares the white horse for you.

**

The weather for horseback riding couldn’t have been more perfect. The temperature was at a steady 50 degrees, partly cloudy and just a slight breeze. Dressed in a black peacoat, grey sweatshirt and blue jeans with riding boots, Ben hoists you up onto your horse – but not before pinching your butt before you settle down onto it. 

Ben climbs onto his brown horse and is about to ride away when you call to him, “Wait! I want to capture this moment! Let me take a picture of you before you get all messed up.” You snap a quick photo with your camera phone and excitedly yell, “Great! Let’s ride!” 

You both ride down a grassy embankment and smell the grass’ sweet afternoon dew. As you ride alongside Ben you take in all the scenery and it is absolutely breathtaking. You ride all over the property through a field of wheat through a small pond and into a chunk of woods to which you happily exclaim, “I feel like I’m in Lord of the Rings!” 

You ride for another hour and return to the stables, placing the horses in their compartments. As you put the saddle back in its storage, Ben eagerly grabs your hand, “I just remembered something! We have to see if its still there!”

He pulls you out of the stables and outside running toward the red barn pass the cottage.

“See if what’s where?” you ask out of breath as he can hardly contain himself.

Ben stops at the back of the barn out of view of the cottage and gets down on his knees, “I think its here.” 

You stare down at him, “Can you tell me what you’re talking about?”

Ben finds a twig and begins digging into the soil in front of his knees as if his life depended on it, “Where is it? Pleas still be here…” he hits something a foot into the soil and bellows, “AH HA!” He continues to take clumps of dirt with hands and pulls out something you can’t see yet.

“OH MY GOD! Haha! Fantastic! I can’t believe it’s still here!” Ben exclaims.

“What is it?”

Ben brushes the caked on damp soil from the object he found and you slowly begin to see that it is a glass bottle filled with brown liquid. He shakes it to see the fluidity of the contents and lets out a boisterous laugh as you look down at him.

“This,” Ben shows you the bottle with nostalgia in his voice, “This is a bottle of Wild Turkey Kentucky bourbon I stole from my father’s liquor cabinet when I was a teenager.” He pauses and stares at the bottle before continuing, “I snuck it out of the cottage, ran out to the barn up to the hay loft and drank about 1/3 of the stuff before I was called for dinner. Petrified I would be caught, I ran over here and buried it – completely forgetting about it until today.”

You sit down on your knees in front of Ben and saw how much finding this decrepit bottle meant to him. You smile and hold out your hand to see the bottle as Ben hands you the bottle as if it were a delicate newborn baby. You inspect the bottle closely and notice the labels have since disintegrated with age and nature’s doing.

“How long has this bottle been buried?” you ask.

Ben looks up at the sky, calculating the years in his head, “Jesus, it’s got to be…nineteen years under there.”

“Nineteen years?! Holy cow!” 

“Yes, yes, it’s been an age,” he sighs then perks up. He climbs to his feet and lends out his hand with a smile. You grab it and stand up with the bottle in hand. Ben quickly pulls you to run with him into the barn.

Inside the barn there is a tractor, lawnmower and the hayloft high above ground towards the ceiling beams. Ben begins climbing the wooden ladder to the hayloft as you follow close behind. Ben reaches the loft and helps you up onto the surface. There are piles of hay everywhere, Ben makes himself more comfortable and takes off his plaid wool jacket as you do the same with your coat. He takes the bottle and fondly smiles, opens the cap and handing it to you, “Want to taste teenage Ben’s lips before Manly Ben takes a swig?”

You laugh, “Yes! Of course! I would love to taste young Ben. Haha!” 

You take the bottle as Ben watches with a small smile on his lips. You wrap your lips around the bottle and take a long swig. The alcohol is cool yet burns your throat as you swallow it down making you shudder at the feeling.

You lick your lips and chuckle, “That was very interesting. I guess now I can say I technically swapped spit with teen Ben and his future self.”

Ben takes the bottle and drinks a few gulps down, “Ah yes…that’s the taste I remember.”

“So,” you lean back on your hands and cross your ankles in front of you, “How many girls did you bring up here?”

“Surprisingly none. I couldn’t convince any girl that snogging in a run down barn was sexy,” he takes another swig before handing the bottle back to you.

“Really? That’s ludicrous. Barnes are quite romantic – well, I guess not to a teenage girl. So I’m the first girl you brought up here?” you swallow a few gulps before handing it back, the alcohol already beginning to make your head swim and loins heat up. 

“Yup,” Ben slaps his hand on your ankle in front of him and jokes, “See? Don’t I take you to the nicest places?”

You get up and bit by bit crawl over to Ben as you amorously say, “You know, I would’ve done some very dirty things to you in here if we went out back then.”

Ben raises an eyebrow, “Is that so?”

“Oh yeah,” you sit beside him and kiss his neck, your hand resting on his chest. You can feel his heart pick up speed and begin to spin him a tale of ‘What ifs’.

“If you had asked me out when we were teenagers, I would’ve jumped at the chance. You in your all boys school uniform,” you suckle at his ear lobe, “I’d let you bring me here, climb up to these piles of hay,” you hand runs down from his chest to under his beige sweater, touching his bare skin, “I would have sucked your cock…all…night…long…”

Ben’s breathing becomes erratic, “Well…” he brings his hands over his tight jeans and unbuckles his belt, “it’s never too late for that…”

You look at his serious eyes and look down at his now exposed dick standing at attention, throbbing. You bring your hand to his manhood and just hold it firmly, you play along, “I should hurry before your parents catch us up here.”

Ben runs the back of his finger along your jaw line with a smile, “Then you better get to work.” He gently grabs the back of your hair and ever so slightly guides your head down onto his dick. Your mouth completely engulfs his long erection, going down as far as your throat would let you. Ben moans and lets his head tilt back, “Ooooooooooh, fuuuuuuuuck, yes,” he hisses.

You begin bobbing your head up and down, your tongue moving side to side on his shaft inside your mouth. You start to hum a low tune every time his tip hits the back of your throat; he thrusts his hips up a twitch and moans. You pick up the pace and bob your head faster as you try to deep throat him a bit. Ben curses and grabs chunks of hay beside him as you keep your pace. 

“Fuck _________…I’m….gonna cum….don’t – please don’t stop, “ Ben gasps.

Your humming gets louder and deeper as Ben’s breathing becomes labored then makes a request, “Swallow, baby…” Ben shoots off into your mouth, thick and warm juice fills your mouth that mingles with the taste of bourbon. You swallow every drop of him as Ben’s body shivers and collapses backwards into the hay.

He looks up at you, hooded eyes, heaving chest and smirks, “I wish I had known you back then, I would’ve had you over every night.”

You both laugh as you wiggle over to where he lay and put your head on his chest, “I like this. Seeing you as a teenager all over again, reliving it with you. It’s fun and sexy all at once…” you stretch your neck to place a kiss on his lips. He cups your cheeks with his large hands and kisses you with deep passion, taking your breath away.

“I’m happy I can share this with you, too, darling.”

Just then, Wanda calls up to you both from outside the barn, “Dinner is nearly ready! Whenever you are done with whatever sex act you’re doing up there, please wash for supper! Thank you!” 

You both lay there, eyes bulging and frozen like deers in headlights.


End file.
